JP2002-120739A discloses an electric power steering device (EPS) which assists steering of a driver. The EPS includes an electric motor assembly which outputs an assist torque and has an electric motor and a control unit for controlling the electric motor. In order to make the assembly compact in size and light in weight, the control unit is mounted close to the electric motor.